Step In The Right Direction
by haggledore
Summary: Post hogwarts. You may think all is well and good, but when the secrets start pouring out and all the lies are revealed you know you must move on. So that is what Cho does, she moves on and accidentally comes across someone a lot better. Without the lies you can start again but will the past be so forgiving?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The perfect moment

A warm evening breeze blew through the open window as I lay on the soft silk sheets. The smell of roses and the sea wafted with it. I reached out and took the hand that was lying next to me. The body it belonged to rolled over.

"What are you thinking about," Harry breathed.

My answer did not come straight away, I had sunk too deep into his bright green eyes and it took a moment to remember where I was. Then it came to me. I was in the honeymoon suite of The Sandy Rock hotel in Spain lying next to my new husband.

"How I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world" I replied eventually. He smiled his wonderful smile that always managed to melt my insides. Noticing this moment of weakness Harry leaned over and brushed his cool lips over mine. Without hesitating I kissed him back.

After a few minutes we broke apart and took to gazing at each other instead. I walked over every detail of his perfect face with my eyes. From his small ears to his proportioned nose no fault could be found.

"Harry" I said.

"Yes Cho" he answered. The way he spoke my name sent a quiver up my spine.

"I love you!" I whispered. These words had been uttered so often in the past week and yet I knew they were true. He smiled again and spoke the response everyone wants to hear.

"I love you too!"

Night had fallen by the time I had plucked up the courage to look away from the angel that lay before me. I slid off the bed and stepped carefully around all the clothes that had been dropped there about two hours before, and slipped on a satin gown that hung on a peg beside the en suite bathroom. I heard movement behind me, and then felt fingers running through my sleek black hair. I pulled away teasingly, walked out onto the balcony and beckoned Harry to follow. When he came close I rested my head on his shoulder. It didn't feel as bony as it had just after the battle at Hogwarts. But that was when he still blamed himself for all the tragic deaths that had happened.

Thinking about this time was very painful. I remember him locking himself away and refusing to talk to anyone including his closest friends Ron and Hermione. Ginny was the one to finally make Harry see sense, unfortunately. I wish it had been me. I loved him too. Sadly I was forced to stay at home mourning an uncle I had never met. The worry I had felt was unbearable, just thinking about it now was bad enough.

This emotion must have shown on my face because I was swept up into a loving embrace. We broke apart and stared out onto the horizon. Soft waves lapped at the sand covered beaches as the last image of the setting sun sunk below the scarlet sea.

The rest of the honeymoon passed in a flash and it was soon time to pack our trunks and lug them to the side of a busy road to wait for our ride home. It was mid day when the knight bus made its usual entrance of a load bang. Harry and the new conductor, Kevin, heaved our luggage onto the dark purple bus while I took a last look at the breathtaking sea landscape behind me.

"Didn't you say Ron and Hermione were giving the house a little makeover ready for our return home?" I asked as we took seats half way up the packed bus.

"Oh yeah...I had totally forgotten," said Harry then he frowned. "If Ron lets his son run wild in there I won't be happy."

"I'm sure he won't, especially if Hermione is there, he always listens to her. Anyway I wouldn't care if the house was wrecked because it's ours and that's the main thing."

At this he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. Two seconds later a man three seats away tumbled off his chair as the bus gave a lurch and changed location.

The scenery whipped past so fast as the journey progressed that there was no time to look. After an hour of bangs, lurches and falling off my chair I decided this will never be my favourite way to travel. Harry tried to make conversation but half the time he couldn't even be heard and gave up fairly quickly so instead took to kissing me compassionately on the lips. I would of appreciated this except I felt like I was about to throw up at any moment. To my relief Kevin sidled over as the bus stopped to let off an elderly couple and said that our stop was next.

"Are we near London then?" Harry shouted as the bus's engine roared into life again.

"No" replied Kevin looking totally at ease as the bus rattled on. "We're just about to leave Cardiff, I'd advise you to hang on"

I grabbed my husband tightly and hung on waiting for the usual signal which came shortly after. A bang and familiar blurs where whipping past the windows.

Speaking the recited lines with little interest Kevin said "I hope you had a lovely ride on the knight bus and I hope to see you again soon."

The bus stopped abruptly outside a pub called the leaky cauldron. Harry, I and a few others got off at this stop pursued my huffs and sighs from other passengers as they picked themselves up from the floor.

Most people trudged off in different directions down the muggle filled street but the odd one made their way into the noisy pub. I went on inside, while harry picked up our luggage, to ask if we could use their fireplace to travel the remainder of our journey. Unfortunately the pub was under new management so I had to do a little flirting to influence their decision. Harry wasn't pleased when I hurriedly whispered to him that he was my long lost brother that I had just bought home from Brazil instead of my new husband.

"Stupid gits look at the way they are staring at you, looking you up and down, it's horrible" He muttered under his breath.

With a bit more staring from the barmen and continued muttering from Harry we finally got some floo powder and left as quickly as possible.

Enchanted candles floated above my head as I stepped out the fireplace in the spotlessly clean living room. New photo frames lined the mantel piece each one depicted of one element of our wedding day. As I gazed at a past me dancing our first dance as a married couple all the feelings of that day came flooding back. Tears pricked in my eyes as I stood there staring, thinking, until a man with jet black hair that never lies flat broke my gaze. He smiled and placed one of his hands on my waist and took one of my hands in the other. We began to revolve on the spot to a nonexistent beat. This was the perfect moment that I had dreamed about for years. I felt so free, the happiest I had ever been.

Harry kissed my lips as I breathed in his divine scent. It had soon filled my lungs and I was lost in the moment. His lips brushed over my cheek bone and down my neck.

Suddenly we broke apart as the sound of a plate smashing met our ears from the kitchen. We both drew our wands. Harry stepped forwards and mimed for me to stay there. He pushed open the door connected to the hallway and was gone. In seconds thoughts were running wild through my head. Something bad has happened; shall I go after him? Is he alright? Is he hurt? All these questions were answered with one cry.

"GINNY?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Muggle hospital

Before I thought about what I was doing I sprinted to the kitchen. Not realising that the door had been shut so ended up colliding with it. Picking myself up from the floor I realised the voices inside the kitchen had faulted. I heard footsteps and then a shout.

"Cho are you okay?" Harry's voice came through the door.

"Fine," I muttered as I entered the small square room.

Ginny was sat in a seat at the far end of the oak table; a repaired plate lay beside her. Harry stood leaning on the fridge with a confused expression on his face. I moved to the smooth newly polished work top and hoisted my body on it.

"Why are you here? Without sounding rude," asked harry, breaking the awkward silence that had just started to form.

"I was asked to wait here until you got home to inform you that Hermione has gone into labour," said Ginny not bothering to pause when harry let out a loud gasp. "I've been here since about noon and must have fallen asleep and accidently knocked the plate off the table."

"Why couldn't you have sent _us_ an owl," I tried not to put too much emphasis on the word _us_ but it was hard.

She must have realised this because her reply was in an unfriendly tone. "You travelled home by knight bus so the owl would never know where you'd be."

I had just started to work on a truly sour retaliation when Harry cut across by asking, "Are they in St. Mungo's?"

"No, they are in a muggle hospital. St. Mungo's doesn't have a maternity ward" Ginny answered with a grin on her freckled face.

I hated the way she looked at him. I'd noticed at Ron and Hermione's wedding that her body language changed at the mere mention of Harry's name, but now every time he spoke or moved she would match this with an alluring Smile or an enticing flick of her long red hair. I'm not a violent person but at these moments I'd love to wipe that smirk of her face with a good hard punch. Couldn't she get over the fact that he was my husband now? She had had her chance and she blew it. When I thought I had blown my chance back in fifth year at Hogwarts I backed off and allowed him to be swarmed by other undeserving girls. But she would not back off, and I could feel that soon our love would be tested to the max by her and her feelings that would not die!

I was awoken from my trance by Harry who had grabbed my hand and was leading me out of the room. Soon I was back out in the sweat evening air breathing in honeysuckle and lavender. This time was short lived because I was soon clambering in the front of our silver grey golf. Ginny took to the seat behind the driver without complaint although I could see she had other plans by the expression on her face.

The engine was revved up and we were on our way. I had never been to a muggle hospital before so I didn't know whether to feel excited or nervous. These thoughts were whipped from my mind as Ginny leant forwards over Harrys left shoulder to speak the directions.

"Take the second right and keep going until the end of the road. It would have been so much easier to say these if I was sitting at the front but oh well I'm sure we'll still get there."

Harry laughed at this not realising it was a spiteful comment aimed at me. I didn't say anything in retaliation. What was the point? I'd just sound like a stupid child.

At long last we reached a rectangular car park situated in front of a large red bricked building with a sign saying visitor's entrance on the front and an arrow pointing to the left saying accident and emergency unit. I had nothing against muggles but they really did complain about minor things like broken legs. Even at 10 o'clock at night sirens rang out announcing the arrival of a new casualty.

"May I help you?" asked a plump woman with short brown hair and glasses that sat behind the desk saying reception.

"Yes, could you tell me which ward Mrs Hermione Weasley is in please?"

"She has just left the maternity ward and has been moved to a bed on ward 4 floor 2" said the women who had just done some quick typing on a computer.

"Thank you," Ginny smiled at the woman as she turned away.

"She must have had the baby then," Chimed Harry while bouncing up and down.

After getting lost about six times we finally found the ward where a woman with bushy hair lay on a bed with a lanky man standing beside her holding a bundle of blankets. Ginny let out a little scream and ran up to them.

"It's a girl, it's a girl," cried Ron showing us the pile of blankets that enclosed a baby.

Harry took a seat on a straight backed chair and Ginny perched herself at the end of Hermione's bed I stayed back not wanting to intrude. I had never been the best of friends with Ron but Hermione and me had managed to put most of our differences aside and had become quite close.

For half an hour the baby was passed around between the three as Hermione was still sleeping. I was offered a chance to hold the baby but I declined. At these moments Harry gave me a strange look but said nothing.

"Why did you keep refusing to hold the baby?" He asked on our journey home.

"emm...well...I...I...just..." was my answer. I couldn't bring myself to speak the real reason.

"What? Please tell me. Remember the day we got married and we swore we would never keep secrets from each other," Harry said while Concern filled his emerald eyes.

"When I was about 10 my aunt gave birth and it was the ugliest baby ever. I was always forced to hold it and say how cute it was. This made me upset and annoyed because I wanted children but I didn't want them to look like that. So I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't hold another baby until I had my own so I could totally appreciate the beauty and let the love fill me up. I know it's stupid but..." my voice trailed away as he gave my favourite smile.

"That's not stupid!" he said giving me a peck on the cheek with his soft lips.

Soon we were home and all thoughts of the day were striped from my mind. Harry had scooped me up in his arms and was carrying me over the threshold and up the stairs. He lay me gently on the quilt of our king sized bed and drew the curtains, blocking out the street lamps from outside. He then shut the door and dimmed the light coming from the tip of his phoenix feather wand. I felt his weight on the bed. Harry came close and started pressing his lips to my face and neck. He knew exactly where to place them to get the biggest reaction out of me. This was the second perfect moment of the evening. Luckily this one didn't get ruined and continued along the path in which the other one had started. I thought of nothing but the pleasure I was feeling being with the one I loved most.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A year to the day

Everything was ready and in place. I paced up and down not knowing where to put myself. It was a year to the day since we got married or in simpler terms our 1 year anniversary. To try and calm my nerves I turned on the radio, a strange muggle invention that plays music. A song came on that I didn't recognise and yet soon found myself waltzing round the deserted living room to.

At 5:55 I switched off the radio because harry was due any moment. But 6 o'clock came and went. So did 6:15. When 6:30 arrived a soft tap came from behind the curtained window. I walked over and opened it. Speckle, Harrys work owl, flapped through the open gap and settled himself on the empty coffee table with a letter clamped in his beak. I took the letter and ripped it open.

_Dear Cho,_

_I'm really sorry but I'll be home really late. Don't wait up for me. I know it's our anniversary but sometimes work comes first. We can celebrate another day. Again I'm really sorry._

_From Harry _

The evening was ruined. All the planning, all the hard work, for nothing. Anger pulsed through my veins that I could not control. I ran into the kitchen and knocked every food filled plate onto the floor that I could reach. The smashing was a comfort to my ears. Leaving bits of plate and food strewn around the room I walked serenely back to the living room and turned on the radio. Then a song came on that filled me with sadness. It was called _All by myself_. The words vibrated round the room and into my head. I collapsed to the floor in floods of tears, not realising that blood was spurting from my hands after breaking the plates.

I felt myself being hoisted from the ground. I wanted to struggle away but didn't have the energy. Even though I was barely conscious I could still sense that more than one body was standing close to me.

The sound of a roaring engine brought me back from the dream. I didn't want to leave it but I just felt myself slipping away. All the happiness I felt drained the closer I got to the real world. Voices helped to prompt me along the path I didn't want to take.

"So you don't know how it happened," came an awfully familiar voice.

"No. I only know what I told you last night," Harry said.

"Are you going to say you blew her off to be with me?"

"I think you're insane. How could I say that? By the way I went round Ginny's last night instead of coming home for our anniversary."

Through a crack in my eye lids I saw him give her a loving smile. My smile. I could no longer pretend to be asleep. As I jumped up I saw the look of horror on both their faces. This gave me the push I needed to speak out.

"Do you have something to say, honey? I asked in a sugary voice.

"Maybe I should go," Ginny whispered while making a break for the door.

"NO! You will stay because you are involved. I have some questions for you."

Harry tried persuading me to let the ginger go but I ignored him. Ginny backed away into the wall furthest from me. But this move gave me power. She may be taller than me but as she pressed into the wall looking shocked I gained height and towered over her.

"Why were you with my _dear _husband last night?" I asked in a forced calm tone.

"We were doing stuff for work. The aura office is so hectic at the moment because we are trying to round up the death eaters that escaped," she replied, gaining back her usual strong voice and walking back to the middle of the room. She stopped next to Harry.

"Why didn't you put that in the letter?" Directing this question at him instead.

"Well...I...not important...stuff..."

"Just stop with the questions. The truth is at work Harry had a rough day and couldn't face coming home to an evening of love, passion and so forth. So I took him back to mine with his consent and we talked," spoke Ginny without a quiver. "He got a bit drunk and we ended up kissing..."

My mouth opened but no words came out. Thoughts were running through my head like wild fire. I needed to sit down but it would show as a sign of weakness and defeat.

"This d, doesn't m, mean a, anything o, okay," Harry stammered while trying to smile.

"Doesn't mean anything, doesn't mean anything! How could you do this? And you," I spat at Ginny. "You have wanted this to happen for ages. I've seen the way you look around him and the way you act. When we got married I thought it would stop but no, you just don't give up until you get what you want."

"Hey, that's not fair. I won't deny I love Harry because I know, you know and he knows it's true. But I would never intentionally wreck a happily married couple just so I might have the tiniest chance."

"Happily married? I never see my dearly beloved. When we got together again after the war I could imagine us growing old together but now, now I don't see us even lasting for another year. I've been waiting for this moment to come for months. I've been preparing but still the pain is unbearable. Will you please leave now?"

No hesitations were made. Ginny left straight away. Harry, on the other hand put his arms around me. I pushed him off. It made me feel sick knowing the hands that touched me had earlier been touching another.

"Didn't you understand? Go means go!" I screamed.

At the door way he turned back. "Cho"

I did not answer. When the front door shut I released the long hard shriek that had been building up inside me. I opened up the cabinet in front of me and drained the first alcoholic bottle I came to. It did nothing for the pain that was pulsating through my body but got rid of the images that had started to form in my head of a black haired man and a freckled woman kissing in a bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A drunken wreck

The world was a blurry haze. I stumbled around blindly bumping into furniture and walls. My feet brushed against empty glass bottles. The one in my hand fell and shattered. The last few dregs of the fire whiskey stained the carpet.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I cried out.

A few seconds passed, then a loud knock on the front door broke the silence. I found my way to the door by following the sounds coming from behind it.

"It's Malfoy um...Draco Malfoy. I'm here by order to drop off some finished reports that potter must look through. Is he here?" the man spoke in his usual drawl.

"No," I whispered.

"Well could I leave them with you as you are his wife?"

"No he doesn't live here anymore."

Malfoy's expression kept changing from not caring to confused as he stood in his business like muggle suit.

"Okay," he replied slowly, "not that it's anything to do with me or that I care but are you alright?"

"Let's just say you were right about him back in school. That he's just a show-off and thinks that everyone should bow down to him," I said clearly even though I was still heavily drunk.

The man in front of me looked surprised and rather pleased. Minutes passed so eventually I invited him in. He stared around fixing his gaze on all the empty bottles that littered the floor.

"What he did must have been bad if you had to resort to this," he smirked.

This comment brought back all the memories from the day before that all the alcohol was trying to block out. Tears started to form in my eyes and a few escaped and rolled down my face. Luckily Malfoy didn't notice. I hurriedly whipped them away as he slowly turned round.

"Would you like me too clean this up?"

But before I could answer he had already flicked his wand. The bottles zoomed across the room and stopped in a neat line on the dresser. My head pounded and my body quivered. Malfoy must have sensed what was about to happen because he took a few steps closer to me and as fell I felt him catch me and sit me down on the sofa.

"Thank you." I said and I meant it. I never really liked him in school but today he had helped.

Suddenly another figure came through the door. Harry. It had turned into the worst nightmare. The enemies stared at each other.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing in my house," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I could ask you the same question because I was under the impression that you didn't live here anymore."

"Well I do. Now would you leave so I can talk to my wife?"

"You haven't been much of a husband." Malfoy retaliated pointing at me. "I found her a drunken wreck and you were nowhere to be found."

I wanted to stop them, it was too much. I wanted everything to stop, I had had enough. Life wasn't worth living if this was how it was supposed to turn out.

"Stop, just stop. Draco I...I mean Malfoy I need to talk to Harry and I'd rather do it sooner rather than later so could you please go.

He strutted out of the room with a truly sour expression on his face.

"What was he doing here?" Harry demanded.

"We weren't kissing and I'm not lying. But you would know all about that." This was a spiteful comment that I knew would hurt.

"Cho please I'm so sorry, it was a blip, I was _drunk_!"

"I don't think you where because I have been drunk all night and can't walk in a straight line. You had no problem walking and I've always been able to tell when you lie."

The moment these words were spoken out loud Harry became shifty. He scuffed his shoes on the stained red carpet and looked away. His shoulders slumped while his glasses slid to the end of his nose. Beads of sweat began to appear on his scared forehead.

"Ginny can have you. Let's hope she keeps you so no other lives are wrecked."

"No I love you please, please forgive me." he whimpered as he fell onto his hands and knees at my feet. "This can't be the end."

"Well how come it is," I pulled Harry to his feet and kissed him. It was full of passion and love. " goodbye," I whispered in his ear.

He shuffled out the door not looking back. I wanted to run after him but couldn't bring myself to do it. The pain in my chest doubled. I wanted to cry but there were no tears left. A pale hand touched mine. Looking up I saw the face of Draco Malfoy.

"I thought you had left," I said.

"Since I finished Hogwarts I have changed. And a factor that came with the new me was a little kindness and caring, although I don't use it often. So I didn't leave because I didn't want you to drink yourself into oblivion and because I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Kind and caring? You? It must be the end of the world." I laughed. It wasn't particularly a happy laugh but it felt good. Malfoy stared at me with an unreadable expression on his thin pallid face.

He left two hours later saying he needed to get back to work in the department of magical games and sports in the ministry of magic.

In autumn that year the divorce papers were approved and signed. I was no longer Mrs. Potter; I was back to Cho Chang. My life had improved. I had a job in a cafe in Diagon Alley and my own house in a quiet peaceful neighbourhood. Harry and I hadn't spoken for months, although he had tried, and Ginny had got on the wrong side of blast ended skrewt she had found on a beach. Oh life was good.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone...i hope you enjoy the next chapter! please read and review, thanks :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 Uncomfortable Moments<span>

The supermarket was packed with people as usual. It was Friday so everyone was trying to get last minute essentials for the weekend. Since the breakup I had acquired a habit of buying one food I had never tried before every time I went shopping. Today was try a watermelon day.

Once I had picked the largest melon I went off to get some milk. This isle was empty when I got there but I could hear funny conversations all around me.

"Darling would you like some beef?" said one woman.

"No mum I'm a vegetarian," said a voice in reply.

"Okay. Do you want a cake?"

"No, can I get some chicken wings instead?"

"I thought you was a vegetarian?"

"Yes I _was_. I gave up because it was too hard work."

"Oh Michael sometimes I think you do these things just to annoy me," his mum sighed.

I smiled to myself at this then listened out again.

"I can't believe you like that stuff it's disgusting."

"I'm not asking you to eat it."

At this point I realised the voices were familiar but I couldn't put faces to them. After finally deciding on the right milk I stuck my head around the corner to see who it was. Harry and Ginny stood there hand in hand having a playful argument about cheese. It was almost unbearable watching them together.

"Harry don't forget that we have a hospital appointment at 11."

"How could I forget? It's going to be the first time we see our baby," said Harry as he bent down and stroked Ginny's stomach.

The milk in my hand slipped and exploded at my feet. Harry looked up and saw me starring. Before anything could be said I ran. My trolley was left far behind me along with my handbag and purse. I did not realise this until I was at the top of my street. But I couldn't go back and get it with what had just happened.

When I opened my front door I felt the pain in my chest growing. Luckily no impulse to break things came with it. This was because I had got help from the most unlikely person. Draco Malfoy. Ever since the time I was totally drunk and he had come round to the house and comforted me we had become quite good friends. I still sometimes found it hard to believe he had changed but the evidence was in front of me and I couldn't argue with that. I wished he was with me. That wish was granted about half an hour later when he came bursting through my door.

"I swear I didn't tell her anything," Draco spluttered out.

"I'm so glad to see you...wait, what are you talking about?"

"Have you read the daily prophet today?"

"No. Why?"

At this a strange look played across his pale face and he seemed to be lost for words. The silence was becoming unbearable when he finally spoke.

"Everyone knows about your divorce. Well just read it for yourself," Draco said and pulled a badly folded daily prophet from his pocket.

I took the newspaper. The front cover was plastered two huge pictures, one of me and Harry on our wedding day and the other of Ginny and Harry kissing on a park bench. The title below these read _Chosen one made to choose. _I quickly turned the page and began to read.

"But, but how did she even find out about the divorce?" I asked when I had finished the article.

"I don't know. I thought she had retired."

"She was, but Rita Skeeter never used to be able to resist writing an article if it ended in someone's life being wrecked."

I stared sadly out the window. The picture on the front cover proved to me the one thing I didn't want to believe, that Harry was happy and he would never come back to me.

"Look don't let this get you down, okay. You were the one that left him, remember, because he was an idiot," Draco said.

"What, you think this is my fault. I didn't ask for my husband to cheat on me, I didn't ask for all this pain, but it all came with the package that is Harry bloody Potter!" I shouted.

Draco stepped back and looked warily around then his eyes fixed on a glass ornament. I knew he thought that I as going to throw it at him or the wall. This movement made my anger drain away. I didn't want to be like that anymore, I wanted to get back and live my life.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said."

"It's fine," he replied. "All you've got to do is let go of him. Now come up stairs with me."

Draco held out his hand and motioned for me to take it. I stood with my mouth hanging open at his inviting hand not knowing what to think.

"I don't want to let go of him _that _way," I said.

He looked down at his hand then to the ceiling then back to me. Realisation dawned on his face.

"No, no, not like that. I just want to look at something and, if it's what I expect, I will have to take action."

This statement made me curious. I eyed him suspiciously, giving him a clear sign of my thoughts. He smiled deviously and walked out the room. Quickly following him up the stairs I noticed he was heading for my bedroom. Before he could glimpse the inside of it, though, I had jumped passed him and slammed the door.

"Let me in."

"No," I answered.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," I said, too quickly.

He stared into my eyes then pointed out the window.

"What is that?" He gabbled.

Before I realised what was happening I looked out the window. Draco took that time to push pass my lacked defence and barge into my room. His jaw dropped. My bed was littered with empty wizarding sweet wrappers from Berty Bots Every Flavour Beans to chocolate frogs to cauldron cakes. The pale blue wall behind my double bed was plastered with pictures of my wedding, Harrys smiling face shining down on us.

"Please don't judge me. I know this looks bad but I can explain," I spluttered, attempting to push my wardrobe doors shut.

"I'd like to see you try and get out of this one."

He eyed my wandering hands and fixed his gaze on my wardrobe.

"What's in there?" he asked.

"My clothes," I said simply.

A lump in my chest was growing. If Draco went in that wardrobe it would cause some very awkward questions. But he was already getting suspicious by the expression on his face and delaying his entrance would only make him more so.

"Just open it," I whispered, moving to the side.

With a flick of his wand the doors flew open to reveal...

"All Harry's clothes?" he mouthed.

"Yes, he never came back for them and I couldn't face giving them away. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Another flick of his wand and all Harrys clothes were floating in the air as well as all the pictures and sweet wrappers.

"This has got to end," Draco said walking towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Letting Go

"Where are you taking all my stuff? Seriously now this isn't funny. Hey stop it, put my stuff back."

"No. Anyway this stuff isn't yours it belongs to Harry bloody Potter, as you would say," Draco said.

I trailed behind the mountain of gathered possessions attempting to knock him over so the spell would lift. He said _this has to end now_ but what does that mean? We reached my small back garden. A summer table and chairs stood lonely in a corner, not ever been used. The grass was starting to overgrow and all the flowerbeds were covered in dead or dying flowers. Draco made his way forward and set the objects down in a misshapen hill in the middle of the grass.

"It's time to let go."

With those final words Draco muttered a spell. Sparks shot out of his wand tip and ignited the heap.

"W, w, what are you doing?" I hissed. "Stop it please."

"I can't. It's for your own good," he sighed.

I started to cry. Tears ran freely down my face as I looked on helplessly at the flames. Everything I had left of my husband was turning to ash. All the love that never turned to hate was being ripped away from me and I couldn't stop it. I drew out my own dragon heart string wand and shot every spell I could think of at the flames but they just kept burning. The pictures folded inside the heap. One floated free and glided to my feet. I picked it up, trying not to touch the smoking edges and looked at it. The picture was of Harry and in the background was a smiling red haired girl. I studied the picture more closely and made out two hands clasped together, their hands.

"No," I whispered. "No, no, no. All this time and I didn't know, all this time!"

"What didn't you know?" said Draco, approaching apprehensively.

"That my EX-husband was a cheat long before I was told."

He stood in the darkening garden, staring at nothing in particular. A cool breeze attacked his usually flat hair and sent Goosebumps up his pale arms. I suddenly had an urge to embrace him which I did. He seemed slightly taken aback when I first wrapped my arms around his waist. But he seemed to recover quickly as I soon felt his thin arms snake around me and pull me closer.

"Can I just ask why we are hugging?"Draco asked, looking down into my eyes.

"Because I felt like having some reassurance before I do what I'm about to do," I answered, pulling out of the hug.

"What are you about to..."

His next words were cut off as I pressed my lips to his. I held our position for a few seconds then broke our contact leaving him in a stunned silence.

"I know that was probably a shock," I said tentatively. "But I just needed that as my final step of letting go."

"Yeah...eh...anyway, so... do want to go get some dinner?"

"That would be nice. Though lets go to somewhere slightly posh, to celebrate my letting go and moving on," I said, trying to act natural.

I turned and walked back into my house ignoring my thoughts that where trying to process the spark and fireworks that came with that meaningless kiss.

The restaurant was alight with atmosphere. Friends, families and lovers gathered around oak tables enjoying each other's company. Waiters weaved in and out taking orders and delivering drinks. Glittering platters of divine food lay on tables waiting to be consumed.

"May I take your coats sir and madam," a waiter asked, politely holding out his arm.

"Yes thank you," Draco answered, handing over his navy blue jacket.

"There is a table for two here, sir," the waiter pointed to a secluded table lit by lamps draped in orange shawls. "Is it to your liking?"

"Yes thank you."

We sat down and ordered a bottle of Italian white wine. Draco took the first sip to test if it was ok and it turned out to be as we drunk the whole bottle. The meal was exquisite, from the marinated beef to the chocolate torte, even Draco couldn't find a fault. After the dessert we had the restaurants recommended cognac.

"That was a...ma...zing," I chuckled to the waiter on our way out.

"You should be extremely proud with your achievement."

"Thank you sir, I'm glad you enjoyed it," he replied, an un amused glint in his eyes.

On the outside rain droplets hit our heads and my bare arms so we fumbled to put on our warm coats. Walking along the stone path we talked about anything and everything. Other late night diners passed by eyeing us with detest at our tipsy state. We laughed it off and carried on trotting down the road. At my door I fumbled to reach the keys out my small shoulder handbag.

"You are really good at opening doors, you know. You should be extremely proud with your achievement."

"Thank you Draco but I swear I have heard that said before but I don't know where," I giggled, falling onto my sofa.

"I haven't heard them before. I think you're a wee bit drunk," Draco said, stumbling into the room.

"What? You're Scottish now?"

"Maybe, I can be anything I want, whoops!"

He tripped over a leg of the coffee table and collapsed on top of me.

"Oh, hello," he murmured in my ear.

"Hey," I replied.

We gazed at each other for some time. Suddenly Draco leant close and pressed his lips to mine.

"What was that..."

I was cut by another attempt to claim my lips. This time I didn't hesitate. His lips where soft and worked with mine to create a perfect rhythm. The smell of alcohol encircled us. Draco snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer against his muscular chest. The kiss grew deeper and his daring grew stronger. I soon felt a hand caressing my thigh. I gasped at the touch. This gave his tongue access to mine. To me the world was a blur, no defying noise or movement could penetrate the bubble around me. I removed my hands from Draco's waist and buried them into his blond hair.

He pulled away slightly so our lips where millimetres from each other. We both gasped for breath, marvelling at the way we could make the other breath so heavily. This time of rest was over fast. His lips reclaimed mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Skeeter's Slapped

My head pounded. The soft bed cover hugged my body to create some comfort. Embroidered flower pillows supported my throbbing head. A noise from next to me made me whip around. In whipping around I mean turning as fast as I could in my _state of mind_.

The sight that met my eyes was a blonde man, Draco Malfoy. I suddenly leapt out the bed and hit into a wall. The bang my body made hitting the wall caused Draco to stir and peer up at me through heavy lidded eyes.

"What are you doing," I cried.

"Sleeping, which is what you should be doing? Last night's events drained me and I was only half as drunk as you so I can't even imagine how you feel," he mumbled, sitting up.

"Eh, what events?"

There was a tap on the curtained window. I opened the curtains to reveal a barn owl with a daily prophet attached to its leg.

"Oh merlins beard no. No, no, no, no," I gabbled at the cover, having opened the window and tossed a Knut into the owls pouch. "How, just how? No, no, no it can't, can it? If it is then how?"

Draco heaved himself up and joined me by the window. He glanced at the front cover, still clutched in my hands, and then did a double take. He stared at the cover and then started to debate with himself like me.

"How? And why? It can't, she wouldn't know. How?"

"That woman needs to be spoken to. She has invaded private property and then done _this_!" I threw the newspaper from me.

"What are you suggesting?" Draco asked, partly curious partly hesitant.

"Like I said before, that woman needs to be spoken to."

"You can't do this. Eh, you're still partly drunk."

"That's a good thing, I can blame my un-sane mind on it," I said putting on a coat.

"You can't go, not by yourself," Draco retaliated, running out of reasons.

"Fine, come with me."

"B, b, but, Oh fine, wait."

Draco caved and followed me out the door. At the end of the road a small alleyway lead off and we took it. Once we were well hidden in the shadows I whipped out my wand and grabbed Draco's arm. A second. We disapperated then apperated.

The cool stone floors and marble fireplaces could only tell us one thing, we had reached our goal. The Ministry of Magic was still packed considering it was a Sunday. Witches and wizards streamed towards the lifts. The usual Daily Prophet stand was there. I glared at the seller as I walked passed. A few witches collided with each other when they looked at the stall and then at me and Draco but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was getting my hands on Rita Skeeter.

The lift clanged onto our floor and we got out accompanied by four or five wizards, all muttering about an article on making troll hunting being made illegal. I brushed passed them and headed for a door at the end of the corridor with large silver plaque with glittering green letters that read _Rita Skeeter Daily Prophet reporter and editor. _I grimaced at the plaque then wrenched the door open.

"Ah lovely, simply lovely. They won't know what's hit them. But remember snappy headlines mean snappy responses."

Rita Skeeter was perched behind an oak desk. A man sat the other side seeming to hang on her every word. A piece of parchment and a quick quotes quill rested on his lap. At the noise of our entrance he jumped out his seat and, realising it was us, pointed obviously. Rita sighed and dismissed the man before she addressed us.

"Good morning. And what can I do for you, dear."

"Oh, we're not your dear's. What you can do for us is explain _this_," I spat at her, dropping a copy of the Prophet in front of her overly large nose.

She looked down and smiled warmly at the picture of Draco and me kissing on the sofa.

"I rather like the angle, don't you? It really captures the _atmosphere _of the moment," she said delicately.

My anger started to flood threw my veins. I wanted to slap the woman in front of me and walk out but I wanted to say a bit more first.

"You are a despicable person. You only write this crap because your life is much too boring that you have to wreck others. My mother will read this along with all our family and our friends but I won't care because at least there's something interesting or at least going on in my life that interests people. So what if I kiss Draco, at least someone actually wants to kiss me. I'm sure you would get a kiss if you had a boy friend or a husband but wait you don't. But I'm not surprised because everyone knows your only interest is gossip and trust me no one will go for someone with a sour face like yours especially when your personality is even sourer!"

There was a silence. People from nearby offices craned their necks to see what was going on. I didn't care though. The look on Rita Skeeter's face was too perfect. Her eyes narrowed as she walked round to face me. Our eyes were level as she said her next words.

"How dare you. How dare you talk that way to a ministry of magic employee?" she screeched.

"Oh I dare."

With those words I raised my hand and slapped her round the face.

"That was for going on to private property; for not leaving the divorce alone and for making up rumours. Go back to your lonely retirement where you belong," I whispered menacingly.

I strode out the office and along the packed corridor with Draco at my side. At the lift he turned to me and said "that was amazing. But I think you went a little over board."

"I bet you glad you came. Think of the damage I would have done if it was her and me alone."

With that we both laughed as we got in the deserted lift and pressed the button for the atrium. I had a feeling that Rita Skeeter wouldn't be bothering us for a long time.

That night Draco explained what really happened the night we were drunk. He said that when we had stopped kissing I fell asleep almost instantly. He had picked me up and carried me to my room. After I was tucked up in bed, he couldn't be bothered to go home so he stayed the night.

He mostly bypassed details on the kiss which upset me. To him it meant nothing but to me it meant the world.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello again...sorry for the late update. I've had alot of work at the moment and I haven't been feeling that well but now i'm back and here's the next chapter. Reviews are always welcome, enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 The Truth<span>

The argument had been going on all morning. My voice was already sore from repeating the same question.

"Why do you have to go?"

"Because I do, it's a work thing. If I had a choice I would choose not to go but I don't."

That was Draco's reply every time. I didn't believe that he didn't have a choice. Everyone has a choice. I needed more information so I changed my tactics.

"So...who are you taking as your plus one," I said too casually.

Draco looked at me then answered, "Well I was going to ask you but seeing as you're totally against the idea of me going I was kind of thrown off and now I don't know."

I knew he was lying and would have still asked me. I wanted to go and yet I didn't. My opinion of Harry and Ginny's relationship wasn't very positive. She had stolen from me the one person I could have. But now my opinion was below zero. She, the ginger, was getting married to my ex-husband not even a year after we divorced. I understood that they were having a child together but that doesn't mean they had to flaunt it by getting married. Harry knew I wanted children and he also knew that I wanted to grow old with someone I loved. I couldn't understand it. And to top it all off, Draco had been invited to the wedding. And Harry also knew that I was close to Draco and would be affected by the invitation. I'd bet the elder wand that it was Ginny's idea to invite him.

"I'm sorry. It's just hard for me because of the divorce and stuff."

"I surprisingly do understand. What I don't understand is why you always bring these situations back to yourself," Draco said, turning around quickly from the death stare I gave him.

"I don't bring them back to myself. You have no idea what it's been like for these past few months," I argued.

"Actually I know quite well what it's been like for you-"

I cut him off by saying, "you may have been my friend for the whole time but you weren't inside my head. You don't know the thoughts that came into my head."

Draco turned to face me and I saw true pain in his eyes. He looked like his heart had been ripped out and dangled in front of him as torture. He didn't seem capable of words. Our eyes met, a smoke screen seemed to have clouded his vision as he didn't seem able to focus.

"What's wrong," I asked softly.

I reached out my hand tentatively, intending to touch his shoulder, but the look he gave me made me freeze.

"What's wrong, you ask. WHAT'S WRONG," he stepped back and took a deep breath. "After the battle of Hogwarts my life was terrible. My parents intended for me to stay in hiding in case Death eaters came searching for the ones that didn't fight for Voldemort that were meant to be true supporters. Everyone was saying how Potter was a hero and we should bow down to him. I felt like I had no purpose, no soul inside me. It was like living with a Dementor. While I was locked away I began to think and to change myself. Everything about myself reminded me of darker times and I hated it. When I was alone I began to plan how to escape from myself and the world I was held prisoner in.

"What's this got to do with..." I fell back into silence and let him carry on with the story.

Draco sat down at the kitchen table and thought for a moment before regaining his voice.

"One day I got a visitor, which was very rare. She said that she was here to help so we talked. A few days before, I had sent out patronus' with a message of help and she had found one. After this first meeting she kept coming back and we became very close though these meetings were few as my parents were mostly there. But after a while we devised a plan and I managed to escape. I thought this moment was going to be where we ran off together into the sunset together."

"But it wasn't?" I interrupted again, not being able to keep quiet.

"No," Draco whispered. Then he began again. "We spent time lying low as she also knew about the threat of the death eaters. We spent time in busy muggle cities so it would be hard to find us. Um...as I said before, we became close and in the end we got together. Life was hard but being with her was worth it. Then it all went wrong. One night they came, the Death eaters took Sally. That was her name. I went to find her and I did. When I got to the place she was at I found out that it was a trap and she had just been lying to me to gain my trust. I managed to get away but I was a wreck. I had just enough strength to apparate to England, where the Death eaters would not and could not come. When I arrived I began my life again and tried not to look back."

I stood in silence, lost for words. His story was so upsetting and yet he stood before me like he was made of stone. My problems where nothing compared to this. I felt so bad for all the times I'd complained about my life when all the while Draco had suffered much worse.

"What did you do when you got to England?" I asked softly.

"I found a cheap room in Diagon Alley. I got some gold out from Gringotts but after a couple of weeks the gold began to thin so I went looking for jobs. I tried everywhere in Diagon Ally but there was nothing so I went to the Ministry of Magic. Most of the jobs needed qualifications that I didn't have. I started at being the Daily Prophet seller and worked my way up. I got promoted to assistant for the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and that's where I've stayed. When I was first welcomed into the Ministry of Magic there was a lot of people against me. I remember my first day at being an assistant. Most people avoided me and spoke loudly when I passed about letting any worthless person join the Ministry. Potter tried to get me fired on more than one occasion but it never happened."

I stepped forwards and took a seat next to Draco. Many things streamed into my head but no words of wisdom stuck out. I wanted to apologise for everything I had said and done though it didn't feel enough. Some one that had suffered so much had been putting up with my stupid problems.

We stared at each other for a long while. The silence between us didn't feel awkward; it was more sadness and understanding the other through silent observation. Draco and I suddenly jumped from our seats as giant silvery dragon flew through the wall and came to rest on the table.

It turned its shimmering head and spoke to Draco in a harsh voice. _We are coming!_ The creature suddenly transformed into an eagle. The wispy eagle stared at him them began to burn, its cry of pain muffled by the crackling flames. As this process went on the words reverberated round the room. _We are coming, we are coming, we are coming._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Seeking help

The burning eagle turned to ash that melted away when it touched the table top. I experienced a wave of emotions at this point. Fear, sadness and the most prominent of all, confusion. My brain couldn't process what I'd just seen to be able to make sense of it.

"W, what was that," I breathed.

Draco slowly raised his head and looked straight into my eyes.

"It was a message, a warning of what is coming."

"But what's coming? I don't understand," my voice became desperate as my longing for an explanation grew.

"As I said before, the Death eaters are looking for those that didn't fight for voldemort. I believe that this is my warning to say that they have found me and that they are going to make me pay," Draco said.

I thought for a moment then spoke, "we have to tell someone, get you some protection. We have to do it now because they could be here at any time."

He smiled at me sadly. I knew what this meant. He didn't want to tell, he didn't want to fight.

"But we have to do something. We have to try. They are going to kill you and you don't care," I cried.

"I do care but I know that no one will listen, no one will care."

"Yes they will. I will _make _them!"

My mind was racing as I strode out the room, out the front door and into the street. Draco followed close behind. At this point I could only think of one person to turn to. I had a feeling deep down that it would be unsuccessful but I had to try.

I wheeled around to face Draco, "how long do you think you have?"

"I don't know, a day or so... Where are you going?"

"That doesn't matter. Promise me while I'm gone that you will stay in the house. The defensive spells that protect it aren't that strong but they will give you some time."

"Some time for what?"

"Time for you to disapperate somewhere safe. I know you don't want to run but I need you to because I don't know what I'd do without you. Over these months we have grown close. After Harry I thought I would never love again and then my saviour came along and took all those negative feelings and turned them into everything positive."

"Cho," Draco said.

"No I need to say this."

"Cho," he repeated.

"Please let me finish. You need to know this."

"Cho I already know what you're going to say but I'd rather just do this..."

He leant down and kissed my lips. My shock was forgotten as a spark ran up my spine and exploded in my head. I forgot everything in that one moment; oh I wish it had lasted longer. The bliss I felt was short lived as we soon broke apart leaving me quite flustered. Suddenly my brain kicked into gear and I remembered everything that I wanted to forget.

Draco was in danger and he didn't want help, I needed to go and get help anyway. And then a new thought blossomed that made me feel giddy inside. I loved him, I loved Draco Malfoy. I loved the bully of my school days and the saviour of my adult days. I wanted to say it out loud to prove that it was real. But when I opened my mouth to speak Draco put his pale finger to my lips and spoke himself.

"Don't worry, I know. Now go, do what you need to do while I await on your return."

With that he turned on his heels and walked away into my brightly lit house.

My mind was so clouded that I apperated in the middle of the road instead of the dark alley way I was aiming for. Luckily it was deserted so the chance of a muggle seeing was reduced. Once I'd straightened my top and flattened my hair I marched off towards a house with an overly large front garden. The door was oak with a brass knocker that I rapped three times with.

Muffled voices could be heard from behind, a lock clicked and the door was pulled open revealing a heavily pregnant Ginny. She took one look at me and attempted to close the door. I flicked my wand, which had been concealed in my pocket, and the door flew open wide sending Ginny stumbling backwards. I strode in, not bothering to wait for an invitation.

"Where's Harry?" I demanded.

"In the living room," Ginny panted.

When I went through the doorway Harry looked up with interest which quickly changed to mild horror.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. I have no one else to turn to."

Harry looked extremely surprised. "What's happened? Are you hurt?" he gabbled.

"Harry," Ginny hissed from the corner. "What does it matter what she wants._ We_ can't help her with anything."

"Actually you can, well Harry can anyway. I said before I need your help and it's vital I receive it. Draco is in trouble. After the final battle at Hogwarts the Death eaters fled to foreign lands. Now they are growing in strength and are hunting down those who didn't fight for Voldemort. Half an hour ago Draco received a message letting him know that the Death eaters are coming for him they are coming to kill him," I said in a rush.

Harry stared at me then said calmly, "and what am I supposed to do about it."

I could barely believe what I heard. "W, what? Didn't you hear what I said? They are going to kill him"

"Yes I did hear. But what am I meant to do?"

"Why don't you care? Why aren't you helping me?" I turned and pointed at Ginny. "It's her. She's poisoned you against me."

Harry stood up. "Ginny hasn't done anything. We aren't together anymore Cho. I think you should go home and have a drink because I think you're over reacting over something pointless."

He walked me to the door, and before I could say another word, shut the door in my face. I was in shock still from what Harry had said. Why would he say something like that? But then there were bigger troubles. I had failed to get help for Draco and at that moment he was alone, an easy target.

I apperated at the bottom of my stairs.

"Draco, Draco are you there," I called. There was no reply.

I began to panic. I ran from room to room looking for any signs of life. Suddenly someone appeared in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

It was Draco.

"Why didn't you answer when I called your name? I've been going mad down here trying to find you."

"Sorry..." His voice was lost as all the glass windows and ornaments shattered. Shards splintered and cut my skin. Five load pops announced the arrival of unwanted guests. The surroundings fell quiet except for the crunch of glass being trod on by heavy boots. A shadow stood before me. I looked up into the eyes of Kingsley Shacklebolt. I knew at once that he was being controlled by the Imperius curse but I didn't have much time to dwell on it because we disapperated a second later.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Whispered Goodbyes

An ancient lock scrapped open. The cell door swung forward by an unspoken spell, the hinges creaked and I was shoved inside. I fell to the floor in a tangle of clothes. The floor was cold, wet and hard. My hands scrapped along it leaving cuts and loose skin. Another squeak announced that the door was being shut. Footsteps echoed around the stone walls as the kidnappers hurried away.

Hours ticked by, well what felt like hours. The dungeon, which I had come to realise the place I was in, was pitch black so there was no telling if it was midday or midnight. Small threads of light seeped through cracks in the walls. I had settled myself against the left hand wall from the bars because from here I had a clear view of the door to which the Death eaters had departed from.

"Please, oh Merlin please let him be okay," I muttered to myself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know."

A tall figure emerged from a dark corner. The figures face was thin and the body lanky with gnarled fingers. I could not hide my shock at seeing this person appearing so suddenly. I stumbled backwards and tripped over my feet and fell to the cell floor.

"Be careful dear, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now."

"W, who are you?" I stuttered.

"I am everyone and no one. I am everything and nothing. I am the wind that whistles through your hair, I am the shadows that call you to their lair-"

"J, just answer the question, _please._"

The figure stopped when they heard the note of urgency in my voice. I stood up, willing for my legs to support my weight as I stepped forward.

"I name is Narcissa Malfoy." I gasped.

"But...why? How...?" This was the only response I could give; my shock had clogged up my brain so no sensible thoughts could be processed.

"What, why I am so mad and how that came to be?"

She stopped shuffling forward and looked into my face as though trying to read my thoughts. I took a step closer to the bars; the light was slightly better there as the door let more light escape into the darkness. The moment I did this I wish I hadn't.

Narcissa's hair was dead looking and clung to her face. Wrinkles and dust were plastered upon her face like makeup while her clothes hung loose, shielding a malnourished body. My eyes were drawn down wards, bare feet met my gaze. Scratches and cuts had dug deep crevices into them.

"Do you like what you see?"

"But how did all this happen? I thought you moved away, far away," I said.

"Things don't always go to plan. Even when we left England our family was tracked by th...them. In the end we were caught and I was brought here. My husband, my waist of space husband abandoned me to save his own skin. He always was a wimp. But since I was brought here I have never left," Narcissa sighed.

"Do you know if," I took a deep breath. "If Draco is here?"

"He was brought in like you but they took him away after you were put in here."

We both looked towards the door. Footsteps could be heard along with muffled voices.

"They are coming for you."

"What?"

"Most prisoners never return but I will ask you of this. Do whatever you can to save my son, to save my Draco and you will have my blessing." Narcissa began to melt back into the shadows.

The heavy door opened allowing light to stream through. My sudden blindness caused my reflexes to be slow. Heavy hands grasped my body, lingering in places far too long. I kicked out but missed.

"Ah ah ahh. I don't think so."

I was dragged from the dark dungeon into a corridor; the walls flickered with light from the candles high above. A door stood ajar at the far right hand side of the corridor. I could hear muttering from inside but when I entered, still being held tightly by the kidnappers, everything went quiet.

"Do not treat our guest so harshly. Let her go."

The voice was familiar. When I heard it my insides froze then disappeared entirely. My face went pale and my mouth dried. Rookwood laughed.

"I never thought I'd have the pleasure of meeting you again."

"You! Don't even talk look at me. You broke my family, ripped it right in two and you didn't even care."

"Oh come on, don't be like that," he said mockingly. "I just did what I had to do, as your father did."

"Don't even mention him. You don't have the right. YOU MURDERED HIM," I screamed.

It was years ago that my father died but being faced with his killer was too much.

"It's odd that I had the _pleasure _of killing your father and now your _true love_."

There was a scraping noise from behind Rookwood then a body was thrown to the floor by another nameless kidnapper. Rookwood took a step forward and shifted the body over, with his foot, so the bodies face was visible. He looked down in disgust.

"This piece of filths time in this world is up. He betrayed the Dark Lord and I will make him pay. I will enjoy this."

He whipped out his wand that was fastened in a belt around his waist. My mind was racing again. I had to think of a way out and fast but all I could do was stare at the unconscious body before me.

Blood droplets encircled fresh wounds. Purple bruises with hints of green were scattered over Draco's usually flawless skin. I could hear him murmuring incoherently. These images got inside my head replacing all others of Draco's kind face smiling at me.

"Wait, wait!" I cried.

Rookwood looked up, and then smiled maliciously.

I looked around wildly for a means of stopping or delaying the events that were about to happen. A figure in a corner of the room shifted slightly as I sensed an invisible barrier lift. The figure was Kingsley but he was acting differently. Then I understood. He had broken free of the Imperius curse and was attempting to get my attention. Rookwood, however, noticed that my attention had been caught elsewhere and whipped around in time to witness Kingsley do a piece of wand less magic.

Before he was complete Rookwood flicked his own wand and sent Kingsley crashing into the door where he did not get up.

"You thought it would be that easy to stop a Death eater that has been at the Dark Lords side since before you were born." Rookwood stepped forward with his wand pointed at my chest. "I thought you were smarter than that but yet again I fail to remember that the new generations have not a thought for their elders."

"G, get away from her."

"Ah so the hero awakes. Now let us have some fun."

His wand flashed sending Draco into walls and bookshelves. The heavy volumes rained down on his head.

"Oh you're just no fun. Come on, I want to hear you scream. "Crutio!"

Draco shrieked in pain. He writhed on the floor, making Rookwood laugh. "That's much better."

"Draco." Tears leaked freely down my face and I made no attempt to stop them.

I ran to his side and cradled his almost lifeless body. My eyes met his, deep blue and sparkles grey. I could see his life ebbing away with every laboured breath.

"Cho I,I-"

"Shh, don't talk," I whispered into his hair.

"No. I,I have t,to say this." Every word cost him precious energy but I could not make him stop. "I think y,you made a s,step in the r,right direction when you l,left Harry. But if I h,hadn't been such a p,prat in school I would have n,noticed how amazing you truly are earlier so t,that maybe we m,might of had m,more time. P,people say that l,love is the c,condition in which the h,happiness of a,another is essential t,to your own. And I...I believe this. You h,have made me so happy that I c,can't even express i,it in words." Tears began to water in his eyes as the strain to keep talking was becoming too much. "And I j,just wanted to s,say thank you."

"Aww, wasn't that nice," Rookwood's cool voice cut like a whip. "I think, yes, he actually managed to make me weep. As I can see he is about to say goodbye to this world so I think I might help. Avada Kadavra."

A flash of green light and Draco's body fell limp.


	11. Chapter 11

_Well here's another chapter...sorry for the late update I've been having writers block. Oh and just to add, the next chapter will be the last :'( so enjoy... (Reviews always welcome)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

I couldn't keep it in. My scream shattered the still air. Rookwood laughed until he lost his balance and stumbled, only just managing to stay upright.

"Yes finally. All the worthless scum has now left this world." He lifted his arms in the air as if to celebrate his victory.

"NO," I cried. "You're still in this world."

Rookwood's smile faltered but he managed to hitch it back into place without truly showing his anger.

"Your father was a good man, you know. He could have done well as an Aura. But the Aura office did not have enough people on duty, that night, so he was called on. Well of course he accepted. No one denies the offer to become a hero although sadly he never got his time in the spot light. He didn't listen to orders, see, and ran in with all guns blazing. We couldn't accept this. Many spells where shot but mine was the one that happily made contact," He sneered, trying to hit me where it hurt.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that," I snarled through gritted teeth.

Anger and adrenaline pulsed through my veins. I shifted, and laid Draco's body onto the floor. I rose from the floor myself and turned to face Rookwood's scared face.

A second later I found myself running at him with my fist ready to strike. I had no wand or any defences and yet I didn't stop. My fist connected with Rookwood's Jaw. It cracked. He yowled in pain like a wild animal but this did not deter me from my task. I continued to hit, kick and punch every bit of him I could reach.

My mind was full of thoughts of making him pay for what he had done to me. I tried to keep my attack continuous. But from a sheer lack of air I stopped my attack for a brief second. This was enough time, however, for Rookwood to get a good hold on his wand.

"Crutio!"

I fell to the ground shrieking in agony. My muscles felt like they were on fire and my bones felt like they were continuously braking then fixing themselves again.

"Leave her alone."

Rookwood turned to face Kingsley Shacklebolt. He never lost total control on his wand so I could still feel pain.

"And who's going to make me?"

"Them."

A series of pops and the room was full of wizards and witches with the Aura symbol emblazed on their robes.

Rookwood swore loudly having time to do nothing else. Five wizards shot spells to stop disapperation and other various protection charms.

After the pain I had just had afflicted on me, my mind was starting to go black. Falling unconscious was an option, however, that I didn't want to take. I fought with all my remaining energy to keep awake and stand up.

I couldn't process all that had happened in the last hour, it had happened so fast. Then I remembered. Draco was dead, and my life was over.

I tried to push through the throng of people now gathered around his body. Kingsley grabbed me and held me close. He looked into my eyes and gave me a look saying its okay your safe now. I tried a small smile but nothing happened.

"It's okay. You're allowed to grieve," He said softly.

My pain then over took my body and I broke down in his arms. I cried and shrieked and cursed until my voice was hoarse. I heard shouts from the other end of the room I wished not to be in.

"Get off me you filthy scum. Muggle lovers and mudbloods, you have no right to lock me away. I will be back just you wait. I will finish the Dark lord's work and make you pay." Rookwood fought with the invisible bonds that encircled him. The wizards and witches gathered around did nothing but give him disgusted looks as he continued to say horrible things about them.

A gap was made in the group and Rookwood gazed at me with an evil glint in his stare.

"You will be the first I hunt down. When I'm free there will be no one to protect you. I will come for you and you will bow down to me and beg for your life and I will-"

"That's enough." Rookwood's body fell to the floor, clearly unconscious. Kingsley lowered his wand and placed it inside his cloak.

That day I marked as the worst day of my life. I had to remain in that god forsaken building until gone midnight. My version of events was told and retold. I was questioned many times but didn't speak much. Kingsley stayed by my side the whole time. I explained in a hushed tone that Draco's mother had been in the dungeon but when wizards went down there they found nothing but a few feathers.

Draco's funeral was arranged for the following week. The Ministry offered to pay for a fancy extravagant funeral but I refused saying that Draco would have wanted it kept simple. I pulled together a list of people that knew Draco and most agreed to come.

The day of the funeral arrived. I woke up in a daze; it felt like I wasn't there. I managed to run myself a bath and climb in without too much difficulty. The bubbles floated around my soaked body. I sat back and slid under the water. My hair flowed around me, so free. When I began to need to breathe I broke the surface of the translucent water. I fumbled for my towel and then stood up. Water droplets ran down my body into the pool I still stood in.

I got dressed into the dress I wore on the night Draco and I went out for a meal then put a plain black one over the top. It felt comforting to have this secret thing that no one could see, a private gesture that showed my remembrance of these special times. I struggled with the clasp at the back, my fingers having gone numb.

By the time Kingsley arrived my entire body was numb. I felt like I wasn't in my body, like I wasn't there at all. My skin was very pale but I wasn't sick, I was just...sad.

Draco's coffin disappeared behind a lime green curtain. The next time I would see him would be as a pile of ashes. This thought had been on my mind for some time, I would never see Draco's face again nor his body. But most of all I would never see his smile again; I would never see his grey eyes light up with joy.

Before I knew it I was outside surrounded by all the other mourners. They began whispered conversations. Some tried to include me in their discussions but I had no desire to listen or talk. I broke away from the crowd and made my way towards the weathered headstones that encircled the old church. I kept my head bowed but paid no attention to the writing on each grave.

I left the realms of my thoughts when I sensed someone behind me. I turned.

"What do you want," I growled.

"Cho, I'm so sorry."

"Save your breath Harry," I said menacingly. "I don't give a damn about anything you have to say."

"Please listen. I'm really sorr-"

"Does _Ginny _know you're here?"

Harry fell silent. I carried on walking and he kept following.

"Just stop will you. I know I made a mistake but the past can't be changed. Draco's dead and no ones to blame."

"I know the past can't be changed which depresses me. I wasted two years of my life with a petty man like you. Then when I truly found love it was ripped away from me before I could even appreciate it. Now you're here trying to make me forgive you, but that will never happen."

"Cho, come on, you really think you loved him. Don't make me laugh. No one can love a Death eater like him. He deserved everything he got-"

I felt anger such as I had never known. The man I was once married to had just insulted a dead man, a dead man that I loved with all my heart. My fist connected with his face before I knew what I was doing. Blood poured from his nose but I didn't care.

"Never talk to me again you sick man."

And I walked away again, this time without being followed.

I joined Kingsley at the cemetery gates.

"Where have you been?" He asked in his deep voice.

"Walking," I replied.

"Well we better go, the wake will start soon."

We made our way to the car and drove off. I saw, with satisfaction, that Harry was still bent double between grave stones. I smiled, knowing that my punch did damage both physically and mentally.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The departing eagle

I clutched the urn to my chest. My heart beat at a fast pace but my legs moved slowly. The path I was taking had overgrown slightly. Pushing my way gently so as not to rip my dress on thorns or to trip on the uneven ground.

From a distance I could hear children's laughter. Joy glided through the atmosphere and yet I felt non myself. The dirt path veered out the bushes. I heard it then, the running of water. It ran down the rock face leaving dark trails on the light grey stones. The pool it flowed into was surrounded by other smaller rocks that were smooth and glittered in the early morning sun.

I placed the urn carefully on a flat rock and stared into the water.

I heard the snapping of a twig behind me. I whipped around but found no one. The trees began whispering secrets to each other and a breeze tangled my hair. I shivered. My ears worked to hear any noise. The soft foot falls of an unknown being, the slow breathing of a faceless figure. I felt invisible eyes on me.

"Are you alright?"

I drew my wand instinctively and turned.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's only you seemed a little lost."

My wand was back in my jacket pocket before the muggle noticed.

"I'm fine, thank you. I was just..." I gestured to the urn, still resting in the rock.

"Gosh, I'm so dreadfully sorry to have interrupted. And I'm terribly sorry for your loss!" The man gabbled on.

"It's quite alright. You don't need to keep apologising," I said, a small smile playing on my lips.

"I'm sorry. See there I go again. Oh I should probably just shut up. I seem to start talking and I don't stop. I've been told by countless people I just need to stop jabbering on and do something useful."

He paused for breath. I took this opportunity to speak as I had a feeling that it would not come often.

"Don't say that. I'm sure what you talk about is very interesting and the people that tell you to stop are probably just not listening to see how fascinating it really is."

The man looked up; his blue eyes twinkled in the sun.

"Yes, yes your right. Anyway I'll be going, leave you to your business. Good day young Miss." With that he departed.

I watched him disappear along the path and into the bushes, his long brown coat fluttering behind him. I felt sadness seeing the man go. Although I didn't know him, I felt attached to him and didn't want to see him go off into the unpredictable world alone.

My mind tried to convince its self that the snapping of the twig and feeling like I was being watched was due to the man. But something at the back of my head told me that that presence still lurked in the bushes.

I placed my hands either side of the urn and lifted it up. Opening the lid, I began to scatter the ashes into the glistening pool. As the ashes touched the surface the sun seemed to brighten and illuminated the clearing with glittering shimmering light. The cool water reflected the light so swirling patterns gleamed on the rough surfaces of the trees.

Then I felt it. Something brushed passed me. I turned. Nothing. It happened again, I turned and there was nothing. The beautiful glint of the pool drew my attention away. I could no longer see the ashes but I knew that Draco was there. This was our place when he was alive and it was now his place where his memory would live on.

I looked up and saw a figure at the other side of the pool. I recognised them at once for I had seen them once before on a night full of sorrow. Narcissa Malfoy. She stood as still as a statue.

I thought back to the last words she had said to me_. __Do whatever you can to save my son, to save my Draco and you will have my blessing. _Did that mean she had come for me, that she had come for revenge? I had not saved her son, and I had not earned her blessing and yet here I was scattering his ashes.

Fear replaced all the happiness in my body. I stared into her pale face, expecting my body to start convulsing with pain. But it never happened. Narcissa met my gaze and smiled weakly. Tears escaped he grey eyes and slid down her smooth cheeks.

The she mouthed the word that put my mind at rest.

"Thank you!"

I smiled back, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

Suddenly a white mist began to circle Narcissa. She raised one hand as a gesture of farewell then transformed into a graceful eagle. Her golden feathers fluttered in the breeze. She turned her magnificent head and looked into my eyes then she took flight. Her wings spread wide as she soared up into the baby blue sky.

I knew as she disappeared over the horizon that I would never see her again. But this didn't trouble me. My life may not have been happy, but I knew it was soon going to improve. I took a last look into the pool and took my leave along the dirt path into the unknown.

* * *

><p><em>Well this story is complete, thankyou for all the reviews, story alerts, author alerts etc. I appreciate them all and thankyou for spending your time reading this story...I hope you enjoyed it :)<em>


End file.
